Kuroshitsuji  Limited Edition
by Azusa Rei-Chan
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive adalah bangsawan Inggris sekaligus kepala keluarga Phantomhive. dia memiliki butler hebat bernama Sebastian Michaelis. dan memulai kisah lucu mereka sehari-hari  mungkin sebenernya ga lucu sih
1. Chapter 1  Keluarga Phantomhive

**Author Azusa: yeay! Author Reishita ga main di sini! XD *di hajar***

**Author Reishita: aku main week :PP**

**Author Azusa: yaaah… **** dia dateng! X9 ya udh deh ga pa-pa -_- **

**Ciel: ng? kalian berdua lagi ya? -_- sedang apa kalian?**

**Author Azusa: tentu saja membuat fanfic tentang Kuroshitsuji D**

**Ciel: apa? O_O *shock***

**Author Azusa: (hehehe aku bikin Ciel jd lucu X9) **

**Author Reishita: jiaah pikiran liciknya dateng lagi _ _|| **

**Sebastian: tuan muda aku bawakan teh **

**Author Azusa: ikut makan boleh ya X9 **

**Author Reishita: udh deh udh! Kita langsung aja _ _|| come on! X9**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**Kuroshitsuji – Limited Edition (?) Chapter 1 _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Suatu pagi di kediaman Phantomhive…

"Tuan muda, sudah pagi ayo bangun." Terdengar suara bisikan Sebastian di telinga Ciel. "Hah? Udh pagi ya? Perasaan tadi aku baru tidur deh 5 menit yg lalu." Bantah Ciel sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya itu. "Tidak kok.. dari jam 9 malem sampai sekarang tuan muda ngorok kaya orang mati." Jelas Sebastian sambil meletakan teh sari wangi (?) di meja tempat tidur Ciel. (Author Azusa: sejak kapan ada kasur yg ada mejanya? OwO) "Kok teh sari wangi lagi sih? Maunya kan teh kotak!" bentak Ciel. "Maaf Tuan Muda… teh kotak di warung mpok Red udh abis." Jelas Sebastian sambil nyengir-nyengir ga jelas. (Author Azusa: kaya orang gila -_-) (Author Reishita: sejak kapan Madame Red punya warung? _ _||) "Akh payah! Aku mau makan Lontong deh!" kata Ciel sembari mendobrak mejanya. "Baiklah segera di buat." Ujar Sebastian dengan muka penuh senyuman. "Mau rasa apa? Manis? Asin? Asem? Pahit?" Tanya Sebastian. (Author Azusa: rupanya jenis lontong itu bermacam-macam ._.) "Apa saja bolehlah! Campur aduk juga boleh! Yg penting LONTONG!" jelas Ciel sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kea rah Sebastian. "Yes, My Lord." Jawab Sebastian sambil hormat kepada Ciel. (Author Azusa: kok hormat ya? _ _||)

Beberapa jam kemudian jadilah Lontong pesanan Ciel…

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.. tanda sesorang akan datang.. (Author Azusa: ya iyalah! =_=) GUBRAK! Terdengar suara si Ciel kepeleset waktu mau buka pintu. (Author Reishita: dia kan males ._. kenapa ga Sebastian aja yg buka pintunya?) BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu kamar Ciel di buka oleh Sebastian. "Tuan muda… ini lontongnya.." kata Sebastian lembut sembari menyuguhkan lontong ke meja tempat SEHARUSNYA sekarang Ciel duduki.

Sebastian tengok kanan tengok kiri sambil mencari kemana Tuan mudanya itu…

"Tuan muda? Anda dimana?" Tanya Sebastian sembari mencari Ciel. "Aku di sini." Jawab Ciel yg hampir penyok karena ketiban pintu (?). "Tuan Muda! Kemana saja anda?" Tanya Sebastian sembari berjalan menuju kea rah Ciel. (Author Azusa: ada Background music Kuchi Kuchi Hota He X9 *itu lho lagu india*) "Ah Tuan muda? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sebastian. "Yah paling Cuma bonyok dikit." Jawab Ciel. "Hah? Siapa yg membuat anda seperti ini?" Tanya Sebastian. "Siapa kek yg penting enak!" jawab Ciel sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yg kotor. "Siapa yg melakukan ini? Biar nanti aku bereskan dia." Kata Sebastian sok pahlawan -_-. "Au ah abisin aja diri sendiri!" kata Ciel kesal. "Lho kok gitu?" Tanya Sebastian. "Ya iyalah! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu yg buat aku penyek gini." Jawab Ciel spontan. "Ma.. maaf Nona Muda.. eh salah Tuan muda saya ga tau." Kata Sebastian sambil merengek-rengek minta di maafin (?) "Ya sudahlah! Yg penting aku masih utuh sampe sekarang -_- mana lontongnya?" Tanya Ciel sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Nih lontong yg di janjikan." Kata Sebastian sembari memberi sebuah Lontong kepada Ciel. "Ng? kok warnanya Pink sih? Mana ada lontong warna pink! Adanya warna ijo tau!" bantah Ciel. "Makan dulu Tuan muda.. pasti nanti bakal ketagihan deh." Saran Sebastian -_-. "Aku agak-agak curiga.. baunya sih lumayan manis dan sepertinya menarik -_- tapi.. ya sudahlah!" kata Ciel sambil melahap lontong itu. "Nah enak kan Tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian. BRUUUSH! Dan di muntahkanlah lontong dari mulut Ciel ke muka Sebastian -_-.

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!" teriak Ciel kesal. "Ada apa sih Tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian sembari mengelap mukanya yg di semprot lontong bekas Ciel. "Nih lontong rasanya aneh bgt sih! Mangnya di campur apa aja?" Tanya Ciel sambil ngamuk. "Campuran dari gula, garem, jeruk asem, biji kopi pahit, lalu di giling, lalu di kasih pewarna juga." Jawab Ciel. "Pantes aja rasanya ga enak kaya apaan tau." Kata Ciel sambil minum teh sari wangi bekas tadi pagi. "Ah Tuan muda.. itu kan the bekas tadi pagi." jelas Sebastian sembari mencoba menyadarkan Ciel. BRUSH! Dan lagi di semburkannya teh itu ke muka Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Ciel dan kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Iya Tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian sembari mengelap mukanya dan berusaha agar tetap tersenyum. "Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Ciel untuk kedua kalinya menggeprak meja. "Tadi kan saya sudah berusaha untuk memberitahunya kan?" Tanya Sebastian meyakinkan. "Yah sudahlah kamu ini benar-benar bodoh tak terikira -_- fuuh." Kata Ciel sembari menghela nafas. "Yah baiklah aku minta dessert." Kata Ciel. "Maaf persediaan dessert sudah habis." Kata Sebastian. "Yah buat lha!" kata Ciel memaksa. "Maaf dessertnya harus minta di restoran dulu." Kata Sebastian. "Jiaaah! Kamu kan jago masak! Ya buat dong! =_= jadi selama ini dessert yg aku makan itu buatan restoran?" Tanya Ciel. "Ga semua sih ahahaha." Jawab Sebastian sambil cekikikan. "Jangan tertawa! Bikin sekarang juga!." Kata Ciel mulai ngamuk. "Yes, My Lord." Kata Sebastian.

"Ng? Sebastian? Ada apa dengan bajumu? Kok kotor sekali?" Tanya Finnian. "Maaf ada sedikit kecerobohan tadi." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum gaje. "Sebastiaaaaan! Akhirnya kutemukan!" panggil Maylene sambil lari-lari.

HYUUUNG! GUBRAK!

Sekarang Maylene jadi tontonan menarik karena terpeleset kulit pisang…

"Maylene-san! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Finnian. "Yah kali ini sang butler hebat kita tak mampu menolongnya." Kata Bard sambil cengo-cengo gaje.

Satu jam kemudian….

"Tuan muda.. ini dessertnya." Kata Sebastian sembari menyuguhkan dessert. "Dessert hari ini dessertnya kue serambi (?)" tambah Sebastian. "Nah ini dia nih yg aku tunggu-tunggu! Kue seram… bi?" kata Ciel dan Tanya Ciel sambil terheran-heran (?) "Sebastian.. aku ga mau teriak-teriak lagi ya.. tp apa ini?" Tanya Ciel. "Ini kan kue serambi." Kata Sebastian meyakinkan. "Iya sih. Tp kenapa Cuma dikit? Ini lebih cocok kue sendok tau! Karena ukurannya pas dengan ukuran sendok!" bantah Ciel. "Habisnya tak ada kue lagi yg tersisa di sini." Kata Sebastian sembari menganmbil piring yg ga jadi di makan oleh Ciel. (Author Reishita: wooy masa Ciel makan piring sih?) "Bodoh! Kan bisa bikin pake bahan-bahan yg ada! Kayaknya kemaren bahan-bahan bikin kuenya masih banyak kok!" bentak Ciel. "Oh iya ya." Kata Sebastian yg baru nyadar. "Kalau begitu mau saya bikinkan lagi yg baru Tuan muda?" Tanya Sebastian. "Ga usah makasih." Jawab Ciel kesal. "Ah iya kan sekarang waktunya menyiapkan makan malam!" kata Sebastian sambil buru-buru keluar dari kamar Ciel. "Huh kenapa sekarang dia jadi butler bodoh sih?" Tanya Ciel. (Author Azusa: karena aku yg bikin dia jd bodoh D)

Beberapa jam kemudiaaaaaaaaan…. TERETOTET TORET (Author Reishita: kenapa ada bunyi terompet? _ _||)

"Aaaah! Aku bosan! Mau baca majalah dulu ah!" kata Ciel sembari melempar berkas-berkas yg di pegangnya.

SRUK! GUBRAK!

Dan jadilah Ciel kepeleset untuk yg kedua kalinya…

"Aduuh! Sakiiit!" desis Ciel. "Tuan muda ini makan malamnya special O Melet" kata Sebastian sambil menyuguhkan O Melet ke depan muka Ciel. "Ah maksih. Tolong taruh di bawah." Kata Ciel. "Baiklah.." kata Sebastian sambil mencoba menaruh O Melet itu di bawah. Tapi sayangnya….

PRUUKK!

O Melet bersama nasinya tumpah ke muka Ciel…

"Upps lihat siapa yg sial sekarang.. maaf Tuan muda." Kata Sebastian sambil cekikikan gaje. "SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Ciel lagi dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Maaf Tuan muda ahahaha.. lebih baik kau lekas tidur saja ya daripada nanti salah lagi." Kata Sebastian menyarankan. "Grrrr! Baiklah! Awas saja kamu!" kata Ciel ngamuk.

Mau tiduuuur….

"Baiklah.. Lekas tidur Tuan muda." Saran Sebastian. "Ya. Tapi sebelum itu temani aku sampai aku tertidur. Eh kenapa kamu bawa-bawa teh segala?" Tanya Ciel. "Ah mendadak aku jadi pengen teh. Jawab Sebastian. "Hmm? Mencurigakan." Kata Ciel sambil menutup matanya. "Selamat tidur Tuan muda." Kata Sebastian sembari menarik selimut untuk Ciel.

CUUUURR…

Dan mantap… air tehnya menyiram muka Ciel di waktu malam… untung airnya ga terlalu panas…

"SE…BAS…TI…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Ciel sekencang-kencangnya… kebih kencang dari yg tadi.

* * *

**Author Azusa: Mereka sama-sama lagi sial tapi aku lebih kasian sama Ciel! X9 Ciel?**

**Ciel: *mojokin diri* hiks hiks aku paling sial…**

**Sebastian: Tuan muda ini tehnya.. jangan lupa di minum ya! **

**Ciel: jangan mendekat! (Author Azusa: jiah si Ciel trauma _ _||)**

**Author Reishita: (Kalau Ciel ga mau minum, tehnya aku minum deh! X9)**

**Ciel: hoii ngapain kamu Author Reishita?**

**Author Reishita: GLEK! *Lontoooonng! X9 tp jgn lontongnya Sebastian ya! 8D* **

**Author Azusa: ok deh sampai jumpa di Chapter 2! _ _|| **


	2. Chapter 2  Alois Sang Bikin Rusuh

**Author Azusa: yeah! Ketemu lagi nih X9 ada alasan mengapa saya bikinnya langsung 2 Chapter karena, saya besok mau mneginap -_- di mana tau *di tendang***

**Author Rei: udah jgn peduli sama Author Azusa ya! -_-|| **

**Ciel: bagus! Pergi aja author Azusa!**

**Author Rei: tetep aja kan masih ada aku yg bisa ngelanjutin chapternya. *dark aura***

**Ciel: Uuukh… u,u**

**Author Azusa: pasrah aja ya Ciel-kun X9 aku tetep sayang ma kamu kok! 8D *gasp!***

**Author Rei: *nonjok Author Azusa* **

**Ciel: Hieeee! Kapan saya terbebas dari dua mahluk menyebalkan ini?**

**Sebastian: tehnya segera di minum ya Tuan muda. Saya bantu ambilkan.**

**Ciel: jangan! **

**Author Azusa: fufufu Ciel masih trauma _ _|| ok deh langsung aja cuuuy! X9**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Chapter 2 – Kedatangan Alois Yang Membuat Rusuh_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Di suatu pagi yg cerah di kediaman Phantomhive…**

"Muach!" terdengar suara kecupan seseorang yg mencium kening Ciel di pagi hari.

"Hah?" Tanya Ciel sembari membuka matanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ciel histeris.

"Pagi Ciel! Bagaimana harimu ini?" Tanya Alois sembari bergaya ala cewek.

"Apa yg kamu lakukan di kamarku hah?" Tanya Ciel kesal.

"Apa yg kulakukan? Tentu saja menyapamu!" jawab Alois.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ciel kesal sembari melihat seragam maid yg di kenakan Alois.

"Aku akan menggantikan Sebastian hari ini." Jawab Alois.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Ciel sambil tercengo-cengo.

"Ga ada apa-apa sih." Jawab Alois.

TOK TOK TOK

**Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Ciel…**

"Tuan muda.. saya bawakan teh." Ucap Sebastian sembari membuka pintu.

"Woy Alois! Jangan di depan pintu!" perintah Ciel.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Alois.

DUAK!

**Sayangnya, si Ciel telat nolong. Si Alois udah keburu ke dorong pintu dan terjatuh.. (Author Azusa: makanya Sebastian kalau buka pintu pelan-pelan dong! _ _||)**

"Alois! Maaf aku telat untuk menolongmu!" seru Ciel sembari menolong Alois untuk bangun. (Author Rei: lagi-lagi ada background musik Kuchi Kuchi Hota He 8D)

"Ga apa-apa kok Ciel hahaha." Ucap Alois sembari mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sebastian! Kalau buka pintu pelan-pelan dong!" seru Ciel.

"Maaf Tuan muda.. saya tidak lihat." Ucap Sebastian santai.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ke sini Alois?" Tanya Ciel.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini buat tanding makan Supermie sambil ngedance kaya Brandon sama kamu." Jawab Alois.

"Hah? Tanding makan Supermie? Sambil ngedance kaya Brandon?" Tanya Ciel.

"Hah! Tuan muda Alois! Anda ngefans juga ya sama Brandon?" Tanya Sebastian dengan mukanya yg super geblek & pengen di tabok.

"Iya! Aku sampe ngoleksi semua CDnya lho!" jawab Alois.

"CD? Kamu sampe ngoleksi CDnya dia?" Tanya Sebastian sambil cengo.

DUAK!

**Dan Sebastian pun di tonjok sama Ciel…**

"Bukan CD itu tau! Maksudnya CD dance nya! Bukan itu! Jangan bokep deh!" bentak Ciel.

"Oh.. kirain CD yg itu." Ucap Sebastian sembari menunjuk lemari pakaian dalam Ciel.

"Huaaaaaaaa! Jangan nunjuk-nunjuk ke situ!" bentak Ciel sembari memasang muka merah.

"Tenang saja. Di sini kan ga ada Lady." Kata Sebastian dengan santai. (Author Azusa & Rei: trus kita di anggap apa? =/=)

"Kyaaa! Ciel!" teriak Alois kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ciel.

"Ini CD merek Addidas ya? Keren!" seru Alois sembari mengoprek-ngoprek lemari baju dalamnya Ciel.

"Hoi! Jangan buka-buka!" teriak Ciel sembari berusaha menghalangi Alois. (Author Azusa: saya yakin kalau di jadiin anime jadi berkesan sedikit ecchi -/- maaf ya para pembaca)

"Uukh! Padahalkan CDmu bagus-bagus tuh tadi!" ucap Alois kesal.

"Udah udah! Mendingan kita mulai aja deh tanding makan Supermie sambil ngedance!" ajak Ciel.

"Kalau CDku merek apa ya aku lupa. Liat dulu ya." Ucap Alois.

"Udah wooy Udah! Nanti ratingnya M nih!" perintah Ciel.

"Ok deh! Sip!" ucap Alois sembari nyalain TV.

"Eh Ciel. Biasanya si Brandon muncul di mana sih iklannya?" Tanya Alois.

"Kayaknya biasanya muncul di Indosiar deh." Jawab Ciel.

"Ok deh." Respon Alois sembari memencet nomer cenel Indosiar. (Author Azusa: cenel? -_-||)

"Ga ada nih. Bukannya di RCTI ya?" Tanya Alois sembari mengganti-ganti cenel.

"Ga tau deh maklum saya ga pernah nonton TV saking sibuknya." Jawab Ciel sembari meminum tehnya.

"Apa di Trans TV ya?" Tanya Alois.

"Ya coba saja." Jawab Ciel sembari bersantai-santai. (Author Rei: rupanya Channel TV Indonesia juga ada ya di Inggris? OwO)

"Ah ini dia! Si Brandon!" seru Alois sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

**Dan iklannya seperti ini… **

_**Aku suka banget ngedance! Pagi, siang, sore, aku ga pernah lepas dari yg namanya dance! Makanya itu aku selalu siapkan Supermie Gobang! Kalau kamu? TERET TET TERET TET TERET TET**_

(Author Azusa: aku sendiri ga tau iklannya gini atau ga _ _||)

"Hooo…" gumam Alois sembari tercengo-cengo.

"Yah iklannya sudah abis." Ucap Ciel sembari senyum-senyum ceria.

"Iikh! Kenapa ga dari tadi sih! Ok sekarang kita ubah pertandingannya!" perintah Alois.

"Hah? Mau ngapain lagi sekarang?" Tanya Ciel.

"Lomba jadi Maid! Ikut aku ke Café Maid-nya mpok Red!" ajak Alois.

"Ma.. maid katamu?" Tanya Ciel sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Ya! Ayo kita kesana! Sebelum itu ubah dirimu jadi Lady Phantomhive!" perintah Alois.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ciel.

"Sudah! Tenang saja! Aku juga akan berubah jadi Lady Trancy kok!" jawab Alois.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Woooy!" panggil Ciel.

**Dan sekarang di Café Maid milik Madame Red**

"Eh? Kalian mau membantuku bekerja jadi maid?" Tanya Mpok Red yg memakai seragam Maid warna putih merah.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Kami akan berusaha keras layaknya seorang perempuan!" jawab Alois tegas.

"Hoi! Alois! Gila lo! Jangan!" seru Ciel sembari malu-malu.

"Jiaah! Di bilangin! Kan udah aku bilang pasti asyik deh!" seru Alois sembari mengkerlingkan matanya.

"Bagi lo asyik! Udah ah mau pulang!" seru Ciel kesal.

"Eiiits! Mau kemana? Udahlah ikut aja!" seru Alois sembari menarik tangan Ciel.

"Ugyaaaa! Tolooooong!" teriak Ciel sembari di seret-seret sama Alois.

"Jadi boleh kan, Mpok Red?" Tanya Alois.

"Fufufu boleh kok boleh. Kebetulan aku sedang butuh asisten." Jawab Mpok Red.

"Woke deh! Yuk Ciel ganti baju!" ajak Alois.

"TIDAAAAAAK! SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Ciel sembari memanggil Sebastian.

**Sementara itu Sebastian…**

"Hm? Tadi aku mendengar suara Tuan muda." Ucap Sebastian sembari melihat ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin Tuan muda sedang bersenang-senang." Ucap Sebastian yakin sembari kembali mencuci piring.

**Kembali ke Ciel & Alois…**

"Ciel! Kamu sudah selesai belu ganti bajunya?" Tanya Alois sembari memakai wignya.

"Be.. belum!" jawab Ciel dari tempat ganti baju asisten.

"Lama sekali sih! Ayo cepat!" seru Alois sembari menarik tangan Ciel.

"Kyaaa! Belum!" seru Ciel.

"Ayo ah! Tinggal benerin wig doang!" seru Alois sembari membetulkan wig Ciel.

"Hei kalian berdua! Cepat! Sudah ada tamu yang datang!" seru Mpok Red.

"Baiklah! Nah Ciel, sekarang saatnya kita fashion show!" seru Alois.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ciel bingung.

"Baiklah sekarang tarik nafas dulu ya Ciel." Ucap Alois sembari menarik nafas.

"Ya.. ya." Ucap Ciel sembari menghela nafas.

"Bukan menghela tapi menarik!" seru Alois.

"Iya iya!" seru Ciel di ikuti dengan menarik nafas.

"Baiklah! Ayo layani pelanggan!" seru Alois.

"Ya. Baiklah." Ucap Ciel lesu.

"Welcome to Maid Café! Do you want to order something?" sambut Alois dengan gaya super duper ala cewek.

"Ciel! Come here! Please serve this guest!" perintah Alois.

"Hah? Aku di suruh melayani tamu itu?" Tanya Ciel kepada Alois.

"Yes!" jawab Alois.

"Aduuuh kenapa mesti aku sih? Malah tamunya cewek lagi!" keluh Ciel dalam hati.

"Come on Ciel!" panggil Alois.

**Ciel melihat seorang tamu yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya dan berambut pirang panjang, keriting, dan di ikat satu.**

"Ok Ok! Stop calling me!" ucap Ciel males sembari berjalan menuju tamu itu.

"Ehm.. Excuse me.. Do you want to order something?" Tanya Ciel sembari tersenyum memaksa.

"Ah tenang saja! Aku bisa Bahasa Indonesia kok!" ucap tamu itu.

"Hah? Oh baiklah. Mau pesan apa nona?" Tanya Ciel dan sekarang dia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Ah sepertinya lebih baik aku memesan Creppe." Jawab pelanggan itu.

"Ah baiklah! Segera di antar!" seru Ciel sembari meninggalkan pelanggan itu.

"Ra.. rasanya perempuan itu mirip Lizzy." Ucap Ciel dalam hati.

"Alois. Dia memesan Creppe tuh." Ucap Ciel sembari memasang celemeknya.

"Baiklah chu! Akan ku buat! Ng pertama masukkin apa ya?" Tanya Alois sembari bergaya ala cewek.

"Eh ini masih ada adonannya." Ucap Ciel sembari menunjuk kearah adonan itu.

"Bagus Ciel! Ok tinggal kita masak!" seru Alois.

**Akhirnya pesanan itu jadi juga dan….**

"Nah Ciel, sekarang antar ke nona itu!"

"Ya.. ya.. baiklah.." ucap Ciel lesu.

"Ini dia nona pesanannya dan ada bonus Coffee Expresso juga." Ucap Ciel sembari tersenyum.

Woopss! Syuung! CUUUR! GUBRAK! Prang!

**Tapi sayangnya Ciel malah jatuh sembari menumpahkan kopi ke muka pelanggan itu. (Author Azusa: Khusus Expresso-nya ga pake nampan tapi di pegang) **

"Paa… Panaaaaaaaasss!" jerit nona itu.

"Ma.. maaf nona! Saya tidak sengaja!" ucap Ciel panik.

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap nona itu sembari tersenyum.

"Nona ini benar-benar hebat! Meskipun tersiram air panas masih bisa saja tersenyum." Ujar Ciel kagum dalam hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya perlu mengelap muka saja kok." Tambah nona itu.

SLUUURP

**Bodohnya, si Ciel malah ngejilat pipi nona itu O_O**

"Hah?" Tanya nona itu kaget sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Lebih baik ku jilat karena lidahku dingin. Itu mungkin akan menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Ciel sembari tersenyum.

"A..aa…aah terima kasih.. sekarang lebih baik." Ucap nona itu.

"Ya.. sama-sama." Ucap Ciel sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa ini? kok berantakkan sekali?" Tanya Mpok Red.

"Ah ini…" ucap Ciel sembari memasang muka menyesal.

"Ah ga ada apa-apa kok! Ini karena aku menyenggolnya saja." Sambung nona itu.

"Ya ampun! Lalu, siapa yg menjerit barusan?" Tanya Mpok Red.

"Ah itu Cuma akting kok bibi." Jawab nona itu.

"Dia berbohong. Ini ciri khas Lizzy!" seru Ciel dalam hati. (Author Azusa: ciri khas apaan? _ _||)

"Oh begitu. Syukurlah kalau ga ada apa-apa." Ucap Mpok Red sembari menghela nafas.

"Tunggu deh! Dia manggil Mpok Red Bibi?" Tanya Ciel dalam hati.

"Baiklah. bibi tinggal ya." Ucap Mpok Red.

"Hah? Mpok Red manggil dirinya sendiri Bibi kepada nona itu?" Tanya Ciel lagi dalam hati.

"Ah ya. Dah bibi!" seru nona itu.

"Ng? ada apa Ciel?" Tanya nona itu.

"Hah? Kenapa kamu bisa tau namaku?" Tanya Ciel was-was.

"Rahasia!" jawab nona itu.

"Eh kenapa rahasia?" Tanya Ciel sembari terheran-heran.

"Aku ga tau ya hahaha." Kata nona itu.

"Maaf nona boleh aku buatkan lagi?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tak usah terima kasih. Aku juga sudah mau pulang." Ucap nona itu.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Ciel.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Ciel yg sedang bekerja keras." Jawab nona itu.

"Dadah Ciel Phantomhive! Ah iya satu lagi! Aku ini Lizzy lho! Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu!" jelas Lizzy sembari melihat Ciel.

"Hah! Sudah kuduga!" seru Ciel kaget.

"Ya akhirnya kamu tau juga hahaha." Ucap Lizzy sembari tersenyum.

"Lizzy! Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanya Ciel sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Kan sudah aku bilang ingin melihat Ciel yg sedang bekerja." Jawab Lizzy.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kamu tau aku sedang bekerja di sini?" Tanya Ciel sembari terheran-heran.

"Karena aku di beritahu Alois." Jawab Lizzy sembari menunjuk kearah Alois yg sedang bersembunyi.

"Ukh! Dasar si bodoh!" seru Ciel kesal dalam hati sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Ok deh. Makasih ya atas sambutanmu tadi! Daaah ah sebelum itu." Seru Lizzy sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel.

CUUUP

**Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini tapi si Lizzy mencium pipinya Ciel _ _||**

"HAAAAAAAA!" seru Ciel kaget sembari memasang wajah merah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Ciel!" seru Lizzy sembari keluar dari Café.

"Alois.. kamu ngerjain aku ya?" Tanya Ciel sambil marah.

"Ah aku Cuma memberitahukan dia kok. Aku sendiri ga tau kalau dia benar-benar datang." Jawab Alois sembari ketakutan.

"Tapi ini jadi pengalaman berharga kan Ciel?" Tanya Alois sembari memeluk Ciel.

"Berhenti memelukku! Sesak tau!" keluh Ciel.

"Ya. Ya. Maaf. Tapi bagaimana hari ini? hebat kan?" Tanya Alois sembari bergaya ala cewek.

"Kamu membuat daftar hari terburukku malah." Jawab Ciel sembari menghela nafas.

"Iya deh maaf hahaha mau pulang?" Tanya Alois.

"Ya aku mau ganti baju dulu." Jawab Ciel.

"Bareng boleh?" Tanya Alois sembari bersemangat.

"Haah terserahlah." Jawab Ciel lesu.

**Dan selesai ganti baju…**

"Yak selesai." Ucap Ciel.

"Hoo rupanya kamu sudah selesai." Ucap Alois sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Ya. Ayo pulang. Eh kamu kapan pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Ciel.

"Hmm besok mungkin." Jawab Ciel.

"Ya baiklah terserah padamu." Ucap Ciel.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita tidur berdua ya!" seru Alois sambil merangkul tangan Ciel.

"Ga mau kamu tidur di kamar sebelah saja!" bantah Ciel.

"Ukh! Jahat!" seru Alois kesal.

**Dan sampai di rumah Ciel…**

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan muda." Sambut Sebastian.

"Ya." Respon Ciel.

"Ah maaf Tuan muda sebaiknya anda…" ucap Sebastian.

**Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ciel..**

SYUUUUNG! GUBRAK!

**Namun sayangnya Sebastian telat ngomong. Ciel sudah jatuh duluan.**

"Jangan masuk dulu karena semua ruangan baru di pel." Lanjut Sebastian.

"Maaf Sebastian. Ciel udah keburu jatuh tuh." Ucap Alois sembari menunjuk Ciel yg jatuh tengkurep.

"Se...bas…ti…aaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Ciel.

"Ya Tuan muda? Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Sebastian sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu ga bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Ciel sembari ngamuk.

"Maaf Tuan muda. Tadi saya sudah bilang namun Tuan muda tidak mendengarnya." Jawab Sebastian.

"Tapi kan kamu ngomong setelah aku jatuh!" seru Ciel sembari marah besar.

"Baiklah maaf tuan muda. Hahaha." Ucap Sebastian sembari menggendong Ciel.

"Ya. Syukurlah aku tidak penyek." Ucap Ciel kesal.

"Baiklah Tuan muda. Tujuan kami adalah ke kamar." Ucap Sebastian sembari menggendong Ciel ke kamar.

"Ya sudah. Aku nonton TV saja." Ucap Alois sembari menyalakan TV.

"Sebaiknya Tuan Alois juga tidur. Besok pagi Claude akan menjemput anda." Ucap Sebastian.

"Ya. Baiklah. terima kasih atas informasinya." Ucap Alois sembari tersenyum.

**Setelah itu Ciel….**

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…. Groooooook….."

**Ciel tertidur dengan pulasnya. Bagaimana dengan Alois saat ini?**

_**Aku suka sekali ngedance! Pagi, siang, sore, aku ga pernah lepas sama yg namanya dance! Makanya itu aku selalu siapkan Supermie Gobang! Kalau kamu? TERET TET TERET TET TERET TET **_

"Hoo! Brandon keren! Gimana tuh dancenya tadi? Aku lupa! Ulangin dong dancenya! Woy Brandon!" teriak Alois.

**Begitulah akhir hari yg aneh ini. si Ciel sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil ngiler sedangkan si Alois masih terus bersusah payah ngapalin dancenya Brandon sampe berkali-kali. Semoga berhasil Alois! _ _||**

**

* * *

**

**Author Azusa: Gasp! Sekarang Sebastian jarang muncul! Dan gantinya Alois X9 mungkin yg waktu di Café Maid itu ga lucu ya mungkin agak mesra aja =/=**

**Ciel: *nabok Author Azusa* memalukan tau! /**

**Author Rei: Ohooo si Ciel beneran suka sama Lizzy ya? 8D **

**Ciel: Ga! / itu boong! **

**Author Azusa: *gigitin Baju***

**Ciel: kenapa Author Azusa?**

**Author Azusa: aku benci bagian Lizzy nyium Ciel itu!**

**Author Rei: jiah siapa juga yg bikin kan itu ide kamu _ _||**

**Alois: Ciel! CD kamu merek Addidas ya? 8D**

**Ciel: SSSSSTTT! =..=**

**Author Azusa: ya udh sampai jumpa di chapter 3 yg pastinya masih lama dan terima kasih mau membaca (_ _)**


End file.
